Try Me On For Size
by BLav527
Summary: Jaime takes Brienne shopping. Fluff ensues. Written for the JaimexBrienne OTP challenge posted on tumblr. #8- shopping. Modern AU.


AN's: These two…I just can't stop writing them. This is another one for the JaimexBrienne OTP challenge posted on tumblr. #8- shopping. Fluff and cliches rule the world! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: George R.R. Martin owns them.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Brienne said, grimacing as they entered the mall.

Jaime rolled his eyes and laughed as he dragged her through the crowd.

"You're the one who needs something to wear for your father's banquet," He said, steering her into the nearest department store and towards the women's clothing.

"Nothing will look right anyway," She mumbled, eyes downcast.

Jaime stopped and turned to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Not with that attitude." He tipped her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Buck up. It won't be that bad and lucky for you, I happen to be an expert on women's clothing."

Brienne scoffed.

"On removing them, maybe."

Jaime placed his hand over his heart, feigning offense, but the twinkle in his eye could not be denied. "That hurts, right here," he tapped his chest as he laughed and grabbed her hand again. "Now stop stalling…I'll buy you a pretzel after this."

And so Brienne complied, if only for the promise of salty, doughy goodness.

When they reached the women's department, Jaime approached a sales lady.

"Excuse me, Marsha," He said, glancing at her name tag. "My friend here needs a dress for a formal banquet…" He leaned in close. "Can you help?"

Brienne rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as Marsha's eyes raked over her.

"Yes, of course," She said. "I'll go pick a few things for you to try on."

"Thank you so much, Marsha," Jaime said with his most charming smile.

She tittered as she hurried away and Brienne scoffed again, punching Jaime in the arm.

"Ow!" He rubbed his shoulder. "What was that for?"

Brienne threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all."

She slumped into a nearby chair, crossing her arms again.

Before Jaime could respond, Marsha was back and pushing Brienne into one of the dressing rooms with some dresses.

Alone in the room, Brienne avoided the mirrors and looked at the selection Marsha had picked out, trying to ignore the giggling coming from outside.

She immediately ruled out the first two, which were shades of pink. The next was a mint green color, but the neckline was much too low for her taste.

The last was black and the most demure of them all. She reached for it.

Jaime, who was shamelessly flirting with Marsha, couldn't stop his jaw from dropping as Brienne came out of the dressing room. She didn't look at him, only went straight to the large three-sided mirror to their left.

The dress was black and fit her like a glove, hugging her lean frame. Cut to just above her knees and just barely off-the shoulder it showed off her legs and shoulders without showing too much skin. A bright blue belt accentuated her waist. She'd taken her hair out of the usually messy bun and it fell down her back in soft waves.

He watched as she tugged at the dress, examining herself in the mirror before turning to him.

"Well?"

He was speechless.

"I…you…" He searched for words. "Wow."

She smiled. "Really?"

"I have the perfect shoes for that!" Marsha exclaimed and ran out, returning with a pair of bright blue peep-toe pumps.

Brienne slipped them on and Jaime couldn't take his eyes off of her legs.

"What do you think?" She asked.

He blinked and cleared his throat.

"You should buy this…" He pointed to the dress and the shoes. And couldn't for the life of him understand what was wrong with him. "All of this."

When she smiled, his heart clenched and she turned back to the mirror. He sat down, watching as she continued to tug at everything, but the smile never left.

"Okay," She turned to Marsha. "I'll take it."

"Wonderful," Marsha exclaimed, a little perplexed at the change in Jaime's mood. "You can bring it to Tiffany at the front and she will ring you up."

She moved on to help another customer.

With a final glance at the mirror, Brienne headed back to change, stopping a moment to turn to Jaime.

"Thanks, Jaime."

He smiled softly in response, watching as she disappeared into the dressing room and staring at the closed door for some time. He stood, feeling restless and overly warm and went to remove his jacket.

"Jaime?"

He heard her call his name and was at the door faster than he had time to contemplate why.

"What's up?"

Brienne opened the door, still in the dress. "The zipper is stuck…could you help?"

She turned.

Jaime blinked at the back of her head for just a moment before moving forward. His fingers reached for the zipper, grazing the back of her neck. He felt her shiver, almost imperceptibly, at his touch and something inside him clicked.

With purpose, Jaime slid the zipper down at an excruciating slow pace, making sure his fingers trailed down the length of her back. He heard her intake of breath and smiled.

"So," He swallowed, moving closer so his mouth was by her ear. "Do you have a date for this thing?"

She turned her head to look at him, her breathing heavier.

"I was going to ask you…"

Jaime moved his hands from her back and placed them gently on her waist, pressing his chest to her. He could feel her heart beating rapidly.

"I'd be honored," He whispered, and without thinking, placed a kiss to her shoulder.

Brienne gasped, turning in his grasp and placing her hands on his chest. Her eyes were so blue and wide Jaime could barely contain himself.

"Jaime…what-"

He didn't let her finish, pressing her into the wall and himself into her as he kissed her. It was gentle at first, but when her arms wrapped around him he deepened it, nipping at her lower lip until she sighed against his mouth.

He delved in, exploring and tasting, his hands gripping her hips until she broke away with a moan.

"Jaime..." She was out of breath, but he was on fire. His lips sought out that bare shoulder again, kissing every freckle as he made his way up to her lips. Her fingernails dug into his neck.

"Jaime…oh gods...we can't…here…"

His lips stopped at the hollow of her throat and suddenly he came back to himself, remembering that they were in a dressing room of a very crowded department store in the middle of an even more crowded shopping mall.

Still, he continued placing feather-like kisses up, up, up until he met her lips for a final kiss. She still held him tightly, leaning her forehead against his when he pulled away. Holding her, Jaime suddenly thought how well they fit together.

"Why haven't we done this before?" His voice was husky.

She smiled softly.

"I don't know…I guess you'll have to take me shopping more often."

"Oh I think I fit you just fine, wench….still I'd much prefer practicing my _other_ expertise on you from now on," he said with a smirk, laughing as she pushed them so it was him against the wall.

Yes, they fit each other perfectly.


End file.
